Lolip
is a female rabbit and the main protagonist of the light novel [[Jewelpet: The Fuss in the Jewel Festival!?|''Jewelpet: The Fuss in the Jewel Festival!?]]. Appearance Lolip is a pinkish-white rabbit with a big fluffy tail. She has eyes made out of strawberry candies, which are colored reddish-pink. For her attire, she wears a pink frilly maid hat with pink ribbons to the sides, a red flower on her left ear and a blue pearl necklace with a pink jewel shaped like a swirly lollipop. She also carries a yellow shoulder bag around with the same lollipop jewel decorated onto it. Personality Lolip is shown to be very shy and incapable of doing things she isn't very good at. She makes up for it with her friendly, sincere attitude and kind, helpful behavior. Skills Lolip is unable to use any type of magic unlike other Jewelpets or Sweetspets. Although her clumsiness makes her tend to mess things up, she appears to be good at making candy drops. History Lolip is a rabbit of an unknown breed who has just moved to Jewel Land during the preparation of the Jewel Festival. She desires to make friends with the Jewelpets, but knowing she is the only one who is unable to use magic, she feels upset. In order to find out what her true strength is, Lolip spends most of the time attempting to help out each Jewelpet with certain tasks, but her clumsy actions proved her uncapable of doing so. Lolip desperately tries to find a purpose; but couldn't, and Ruby comes to cheer her spirits up when she felt unworthy of helping anyone out. One day, Labra began to cry and her uncontrollable magic power puts the entirety of Jewel Land in danger. Luckily, Lolip manages to stop her crying by lending her a piece of handmade candy. She is then thanked by the other Jewelpets not only for saving the land, but also for her kindness and sincerity while helping others. She is also appreciated for always thinking ahead of others. This makes Lolip cry tears of joy, revealing her eyes' true nature—a pair of strawberry candies. Lolip also realizes her "magic" is making others smile, and she finally gains confidence in herself. At the very end of the novel, she opens up a candy shop named Happy Drop, where she sells her handmade candies to all of the Jewelpets. Gallery Jewel Festival Cover.jpg|Lolip at the front in the novel cover. LOLLIIIIIIIIIIP.png|Lolip arrives! LOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.png|Lolip, Sapphie, Garnet, and Ruby. LOLAAAAAAAAAAP.png|Lolip is sad... LOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.png|Lolip tries to help Peridot. LOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP.png|Lolip & Sapphie. LOLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP.png|Lolip feels down so Ruby tries to help her. LOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP.png|Lolip jumps!! 1205a-11.jpg|Lolip & Ruby. 7e1f69f8bd8bde9a7c191639a339ce5dd279800d.36.1.8.2.jpg|Lolip posing. 20190510_185216_HDR-1.jpg|Determined Lolip. 20190512_153120_HDR-1-1.jpg|Lolip drawing pictures. 20190513_140115_HDR-1.jpg|Lolip with sparkly eyes. RxNo5BbN.jpg|Lolip in the Happy Drop candy shop. Trivia *Lolip is the only named pet character who is not accepted in the main series canon so far; the other also being Nachi, a character from ''Jewelpet Sunshine. *She is revealed to have eyes made out of strawberry candies, but it is currently unconfirmed if she is actually a Sweetspet. *Lolip's character designer is POP, who designed the cover for Moetan 3 〜Return of the Little Witch〜. He also contributed to various Sanriowave projects. Reference *[1] Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Jewelpet: The Fuss in the Jewel Festival!? Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Non-Canonical Characters Category:Species Unconfirmed